List of LEGO Island Characters
The following is a list of characters who appear in all the LEGO Island video games: LEGO Island, LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge, and Island Xtreme Stunts. LEGO Island The following are a list of characters that are introduced in the first game. Pepper Roni Pepper Roni is the main protagonist of the series. He is the adopted son of Mama and Papa Brickolini and is usually seen riding his skateboard around the island. Schoolwise, Pepper is excellent at mathematics, but reading, writing, and spelling are all quite the contraries for him. He works at Brickolini's Pizzeria, as a pizza delivery "dude," often referring to himself as "the dude with the food." Pepper is a playable character in all three games, in the case of the last two, he is the only playable character. His introduction video is a lively footage video about his pizza deliveries with him explaining in mathematical figures and active lifestyle as a pizza delivery boy. While his exact looks vary from game to game, he always wears a white baseball cap, red shirt with the Brickolini's Pizzeria logo, and blue pants. In Island Xtreme Stunts, he wears a black suit while doing stunt work. Mama Brickolini Mama Brickolini is Pepper's adoptive mother and her, along with Papa Brickolini, own the Brickolini Pizzeria, the only restaurant on the island. Mama is an immigrant, having come to LEGO Island with only the clothes on her back and her piano. She specializes in music, and is often seen playing the piano in front of the restaurant in the first two games. She has excellent hearing, however she is terribly nearsighted. Her catchphrase - and specialty in life - is "hot pizza and cool music." From the time she moved to LEGO Island, her grand piano has been switched to modern upright models. Mama's introduction video is a documentary-styled biography about her, set to the tune of Scott Joplin's "The Entertainer" where she even is shown playing it in the end. Mama Brickolini appears in all three games. In the case of the original, she is a playable character. Papa Brickolini Papa Brickolini is Pepper's adoptive father and he, along with Mama Brickolini, own Brickolini's Pizzeria. Papa is the island's main chef, as Brickolini's is the only restaurant on the island (a fact that Papa often takes pride in). Papa often wears a tuxedo-like vest and a chef's hat, and is very coordinated to the point he can even juggle pizzas. He is also a very good dancer, but horrible at singing (though he still tries in vain). Papa's introduction video is a comedic live camera footage caught while he was cooking and thus annoyed by the filming, cutting it off at the end. In Island Xtreme Stunts, it is revealed that his source of power when making good pizza is his chef's hat, which he gives you the mission of finding his hat in Xtreme Stunts. Papa Brickolini appears in all three games. In LEGO Island, he is also a playable character. Nick Brick Officer Nick Brick is one of LEGO Island's police officers and has an extremely impressive memory, remembering everything he notices, rendering him the best detective around. In the first game, Nick's mannerisms and speech patterns are based on those of Joe Friday, the police sergeant in the Dragnet television series. He is usually seen patrolling the island on foot or on a motorcycle. He is also found issuing fines to the cyclists watching the races at the race track, or humourously unloading packed bricks (human and animals) out of the motorcycle into the Police Station. In the second game, he deputizes you so that you can take the helicopter (though you can use it really anytime) and tells you to go to the desert where a page is. In Island Xtreme Stunts, he issues you your driver's license, though Pepper is able to drive anytime. His one drawback is the lack of a nose; as a result, he cannot detect a scent. (It's always noted that no character, or their physical minifigure counterpart, has a visible nose.) His favorite food is frosted doughnuts and his favorite color is brown. Nick's introductory video is a mystery-thriller type showing him doing his job and taking pride in it while narrating. Nick makes appearances all three games. In LEGO Island, he is a playable character. Laura Brick Officer Laura Brick is another of LEGO Island's police officers, and is the sister of fellow officer Nick Brick. Laura is noted for her kindness, and believes that "everyone has a friend in Laura Brick". Her one drawback is her inability to use numbers, as in do mathematical equations, or even count. She makes it up by visiting Pepper who teaches her just as she helps him with his language problem. Laura's introduction video shows her patrolling the streets in her motorcycle and even saving an old woman from an erratic driver in a stunt chase. Laura makes appearances in all three games. In the original, she is a playable character. The Infomaniac The Infomaniac is the creator of LEGO Island, and the one who is responsible for creating the Brickster. In LEGO Island and LEGO Island 2, he acts as a guide for the player. In the former, he can be reached at his headquarters — the Information Center — and in the latter, he can be reached whenever the default SHIFT key (for quest help) is held down. He claims to know everything -- "...well, almost everything." In the first game, he gives introductory information when first visiting the Pizzeria or the race track. He is a very linguistic character, but sometimes forgets things and loses his train of thoughts. He lives in the Information Center on LEGO Island. He was also responsible for the creation of the Brickster as the second minifigure. However, when the Infomaniac mentioned he might make more figures, the Brickster's mind snapped and he started stealing bricks to create an "Island" of his own, which later became Ogel Island. The Infomaniac was shipped as a Minifigure with early copies of LEGO Island. With glasses and a beard, he is the spitting image of his creator Wes Jenkins, the game's designer and creative director. The Infomaniac was included in the Island Xtreme Stunts set 6740 Xtreme Tower, a set which also featured a totally new version of the Information Center of LEGO Island. The Brickster The Brickster is the main antagonist of the series. He is mostly seen in his jail cell, the only jail cell on the island, located near the police station at an off-shore dock. Anytime he is interacted with he usually mocks the currently played character, such as each playable characters' disability. He was initially constructed by the Infomaniac as his first friend, but when the Infomaniac mentioned that he might create other minifigures, the Brickster became furious, and escaped to create his own island - Ogel Island. His main goal is to de-construct the island. In the game's opening cinematic, he apparently has escaped and steals the helicopter, briefly flying by later, possibly obtaining the power brick and about to cause trouble. Bologna Roni Bologna Roni is Pepper's father and an explorer. In the manual for LEGO Island, it was said that he vanished one day, leaving Pepper to be raised by Mama and Papa Brickolini. A picture of him showing his face appears in both the LEGO Island manual, and in Pepper's House in the PC and PlayStation versions of LEGO Island 2. In the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2, he is found on a small desert island between LEGO Island and Adventurer's Island. If Pepper brings him a shovel, he will dig up a collectible card for him. Mac and Sandy Roni Pepper's grandparents. They owned a sailboat, the Gustatory Delight. They are only mentioned and pictured in the LEGO Island manual. Rootin' Tootin' Roni A cowboy and relative of Pepper. Only mentioned and pictured in the LEGO Island manual. Bill Ding Bill Ding (a pun on Building) appears in LEGO Island and LEGO Island 2, and serves two different purposes in both games. In LEGO Island, he acts as an assistant to the player when he or she wants to build a vehicle. Occasionally, he can also be seen wandering around the island. In LEGO Island 2, his role is relegated to that of a supporting character, and his primary hangout is now the Octan Gas Station-which he is barely seen. In LEGO Island 2, he also plays a big role in building Pepper's house and the other places (when the pages are found during the rebuilding of the locations on the Island). He is the only character that you cannot talk to in the second game and he doesn't have a profile card at the information center. Dr. Clickitt Dr. Clickitt (a possible play on "Click It" as a computer mouse action) is the chief medical practitioner on LEGO Island, and works at the hospital. He becomes angry whenever someone refers to his profession as a "practice," claiming he doesn't need practice. Dr. Clickitt appears in all three games. Nubby Stevens Nubby Stevens is an auto mechanic who works at the Octan Gas Station in all three games, along with Nancy Nubbins. He wears a blue Octan jumpsuit and wears blue shades and has stubble. He is often found pondering the mysteries of life. A joke he often says pertains to his and the other minifigures' lack of elbows and yellow skin tone. "What is an elbow anyway? And why are we all yellow?" Nancy Nubbins Nancy Nubbins is the owner of the Octan Gas Station, along with Nubby Stevens. She wears a red cowgirl hat (brown in LEGO Island 2 and Island Xtreme Stunts) and speaks in a Texas-esque accent alongside the calling of people with terms of endearment or at least "good buddy". She does the introduction to the Gas Station when first approached to it and makes various pun references, stating it is what she intends to use for the Lego Island Talent Show. Margaret Patricia "Maggie" Post Maggie Post is the owner of the Super Store on LEGO Island, which she states is closed for remodelling but players can help out by clicking on it. Subsequent games show her store remodelled and she is working there. She appears in all three games, but only plays a major role in Island Xtreme Stunts, where she gives you the task of sorting crates in her store. In the first game, Maggie is humourously shown to have a house problem in regards to disappearing flowers she planted and also losing her parrots. Ed Mail Ed Mail (a play on his name makes E-Mail) is the island's mailman. His brother is Doctor Clickitt. In the first game, he is seen doing his never ending rounds on the island, and often deprecates his profession, saying he "has to work all the time" and that he'd "rather be jet skiing or racing," but his job always ends up being "good...he supposes." His post office is closed in the first game for unknown reasons, and Mail himself never makes any reference to it. In the second game, his post office has been interlocked with Maggie Post's Super Store, and he is portrayed as an uppity mailman who does not like to be disturbed. In Island Xtreme Stunts, he gives you the task of delivering the mail for him, as he cannot due to a sore back (referencing his heavy mail sack heaved behind him, coupled with his hunched-back posture and slow speed in the previous game making him as such) Valerie Stubbins Valerie Stubbins is a resident of the island in all three games. In the first, she spends most of her free time at the beach. She speaks in the style of a Californian surfer, taking notice of all the "humongo" sharks, and also races jet skis. When jet ski racing, she seems to be moving erratically. In the second, she works as a lifeguard at the Res-Q Center, where three boats and a helicopter are available for access. She gives players sea licenses in Island Xtreme Stunts. Snap Lockitt Snap Lockitt is another beach-lover on LEGO Island. In the first game, he is similar to Valerie Stubbins, speaking similar to a Californian surfer and racing jet skis (in fact, he is in charge of jet ski races). Snap does the introduction at the beach when it is first approached where he explains that it is a place where the jet ski can be built. He is seen with a hat in LEGO Island and with raised hair in LEGO Island 2 and Island Xtreme Stunts. His only appearance in LEGO Island 2 is at a nightclub-like house, where people dance to music. His profile card in LEGO Island 2 lists his occupation as "Res-Q surf dude!", implying he works for the same company as Valerie Stubbins, though this is not mentioned elsewhere. Red Greenbase Red Greenbase is a pedestrian on LEGO Island. In the first game, he is seen walking rather aimlessly around the island or cycling and doing bicycle stunts, and also spends his time at the beach, along with having a German accent. In the second game, he dances to music with Snap and Rhoda and has an American accent. He likes to listen to the jukebox and heap himself on pizzas. He and Polly both praise the Pizzeria and its amenities, before he explosively deconstructs and reforms back. His legs are green and his shirt and hat are both red; all of these details contribute to his name. In Island Xtreme Stunts he openly expresses his interests in gardening. This is reinforced in the second game where his profile card labels him a gardener. Polly Gone Polly is a generic character who wanders around the Island. She apparently drives faster than the racing drivers (for which Nick Brick reprimands and fines her for) and tends to hang around with Red Greenbase, where they cycle or do bicycle stunts. She often goes biking with him and his friends. She and Red praise the Pizzeria, before hinting to him that something was going to happen which led to his explosive deconstruction and subsequent reformation. Polly does not make an appearance in the next two games, however. Shiney Doris Shiney is a friend of Red Greenbase. She has gray hair and wears a blue outfit. She often goes cycling. Shiney is exclusive to the first game and along with Bradford Brickford, dance at the jukebox when it plays a song. Bradford Brickford Bradford is another friend of Red Greenbase. He enjoys listening to the jukebox which he introduces about to players when bumped into, and often goes cycling. He wears a gray hat and has a prominent mustache. He only appears in the first game and alongside Shiney Doris will dance at the jukebox when it plays songs. He must be rescued from the top of the police station during the Ambulance mission, and he is also seen during the race car race pushing a tire through the tunnels while the player is driving the car. Rhoda Hogg Rhoda Hogg is a race car driver on LEGO Island. In the first game, she spends her time at the Race Track, and the player can race against her and Studs Linkin. She trades insults with the player but also takes her loss in a race a good sport. Rhoda also occasionally wanders around the island. In the second game, she dances to music with Red and Snap and never seen racing (where she explains she lost badly in her last race by coming in last). Rhoda's profile card strangely states she works at the skate park. She returns in Island Xtreme Stunts as a street racer. Jack O'Trades Jack O'Trades is a member of the Flying Legandos, a circus troupe-like group who performs regularly in the park area on LEGO Island. He is the only character from the group to appear in all three games. In the first game, he is seen juggling heads and making human pyramids as part of his team. In the second, he is given a higher responsibility, as the owner of the Hyper Mart. In Island Xtreme Stunts, he has left the Flying Legandos in order to "pursue other interests". In all three games, he wears a red shirt with the "O" from the LEGO logo on it. In all games he speaks with a Russian accent. His name is a pun on the term "Jack of all trades". Mr. "DJ" Radio Mr. "DJ" Radio appears in LEGO Island, but not as an on-screen appearance. He is only heard on L.E.G.O. Radio, between songs. He was replaced by DJ Jackitt in LEGO Island 2 and Island Xtreme Stunts. Marty Snaps The sports announcer for L.E.G.O. Radio, Marty Snaps is never seen, only heard on the radio. His only appearance is in LEGO Island. Buck Pounds Buck Pounds is the owner of LEGO Island's bank, which is closed for remodeling. He is mostly seen walking around the island and questioning phrases such as "laughing all the way to the bank" or talking in a mathematical way such as when there is an error he would say that it is "miscalculated". He appears in LEGO Island and the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2. Gideon Worse A minor character in LEGO Island, he appears in several cutscenes and is sometimes seen walking around the island. He often ends up in odd but bad situations, such as getting his head knocked off (subsequently having humourous trouble getting it back by directing his body to pick his head up) and colliding with a heavy brick resulting in him having an additional brick between his top and bottom, thus giving his name as such. During the Ambulance mission, the player is assigned to save him from choking on a shark (which is choking on a dog, which is choking on a cat, who is choking on Mr. Pollywanna the parrot). His face is a plain smile, and he wears a black shirt, grey pants, and has black hair by default, though this can be changed by the player as can be done with any other character. He only appears in LEGO Island, though a similar character named Lucky Larry was only featured in Island Xtreme Stunts. Enter and Return Enter and Return are the paramedics at LEGO Island's hospital. They are assistants of Dr. Clickitt who really aren't fit to be of any profession, doing such wacky things as stuffing mailboxes, umbrellas, sharks and trees into the ambulance. However, they always manage to get the job done (the "job" effectively being as nonsensical — if not more than the duo themselves). They appear in LEGO Island and Island Xtreme Stunts. Studs Linkin Studs Linkin is the star race car driver on LEGO Island. He is the son of the (presumably) late race car driver, Hot Rod Linkin, and is very pompous and arrogant; making up excuses for his loss after a race. He reveals his secret for winning to Papa in a pizza delivery, where that it is his thirst of water that drives him to win every race, just to get a drink. He also mockingly tells the player about the race track. He appears in LEGO Island and Island Xtreme Stunts. Dorothy and Glen Funberg Dorothy and Glen are a troubled married couple of LEGO Island, and are often seen driving around in a car looking for "the exit". They do not appear in the last two games of the series, but a character named "Mr. Funberg" appears in the Game Boy Advance version of LEGO Island 2. Captain D. Rom Captain D. Rom (a play on C.D. Rom) is the police captain on LEGO Island. Taking the first letter of "Captain" and adding it to the rest of his name will spell out the term "CD-ROM," as a reference to the game itself. He is the only police officer to have the "generic" face — a pair of sunglasses and a smile — seen on police minifigures of the era. Captain Rom is somewhat mixed-up; he always tries to make an arrest, only to realize circumstances are not right. He also patrols the island gleefully shouting, "Hup-2-3-4, Brickster's locked behind closed doors!" Captain Rom is the one who introduces players to the Police Station when it is first approached, showing his mixed-up personality in the process and suggesting the player help build the helicopter. He appears in LEGO Island, but also briefly appears in the intro cutscenes for the PC and PlayStation versions of LEGO Island 2, and as an in-game character in the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2. Captain Click Captain Click (or, rather, his skeleton) was a pirate from LEGO Island's history. His past is unknown, except that he claims he is the child of a mermaid and King Neptune. He is entombed in the cave by the residential area, though he sometimes offers the player helpful tips. He can be heard in both the cave and on the third floor of the Information Center. He does not physically appear in any LEGO Island games, though his character card can be found in the pirate cave in the Game Boy Color version of LEGO Island 2, where he appears as a Conquistador Skeleton with an altered helmet. He later appeared Soccer Mania, as the goalkeeper for the Pirate Skeletons team, though with the addition of an eye patch and captain's hat. Mr. Super Mr. Super is a rather mysterious pedestrian who works at the Super Store. He is only heard advertising the Super Store on L.E.G.O. Radio, where he mentions that he always wears some sort of hat, though he is never actually seen. He only appears in LEGO Island. Mr. and Mrs. Pollywanna The Pollywannas are parrots on LEGO Island who always manage to appear in the most random of places. These can range from on someone's head to inside a car and even inside a chain of swallowed animals shown in the Hospital rescue mission. The Pollywannas belong to Margaret P. Post. They only appear in LEGO Island. The Flying Legandos The Flying Legandos are a circus troupe-like team who perform in the park area in the middle of LEGO Island. They wear red muscle shirts with a letter from LEGO's official logo in the middle, with two of them wearing shirts with a question mark on it. The troupe specializes in making human pyramids and juggling each other's heads. Only Jack O'Trades is named, and can be seen walking around the island separately on occasion (along with the others on rarer occasions). Mrs. Jingle Mrs. Jingle sings the L.E.G.O. Radio jingle. She is never seen in the game. LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge The following are a list of characters that first introduced in the second game. Darren, Rich, Steve, and Rob Darren, Rich Pickings, Steve Hen, and Rob Banks are all employees of a software company on LEGO Island. Each one of the members are named and modeled after their human counterparts, who helped produce LEGO Island 2, thus only appear in it. Darren and Rich live in a separate house from Steve and Rob. Darren and Rich's car, however, is available for use near the building. Rob is the island's practical joker, while Darren, Rich and Steve have rather generic personalities. DJ Jackitt The DJ of the island's radio station, L.E.G.O. Radio. He was introduced in LEGO Island 2, and later appears in Island Xtreme Stunts. In both games, he appears outside of the radio station, and the player can briefly chat with him. At one point in the development of LEGO Island 2, he was named "DJ Ablebody", implying he may have been intended to have a connection to Jonathan Ablebody from LEGOLAND. Technician Bob Technician Bob is in charge of the Space Port, atop the aptly named Space Mountain. He appears in LEGO Island 2 and Island Xtreme Stunts. However, in Island Xtreme Stunts, he does not work at the Space Port. Instead, he has his own workshop, though he still wears his Space Port uniform. Pete Bog Pete Bog is the assistant of Dr. Clickitt in LEGO Island 2, replacing Enter and Return from the original game and Island Xtreme Stunts. However, Bog is dressed more similarly to a police officer than a medical assistant, and is not clown-like in attitude like Enter and Return. He is generally seen roaming around LEGO Island in the ambulance, which the player cannot use until he has talked to Dr. Clickitt first. Super Station Master The Super Station Master is a superhero who works at the train stations in LEGO Island 2 and the airports in Island Xtreme Stunts. He was originally a character from LEGO Loco. Brickster-Bots The Brickster-Bots are The Brickster's robotic henchmen who help him to torment Lego Island. They are seen in different cutscenes and the first few, you have to throw pizzas at them to defeat them as of the last few, who are immune to pizza, you have to play music to defeat them. They also appear in minigames too, such as Whack-A-Bot, and The Brickster's Palace. In Island Xtreme Stunts, they help with the movie settings, but are replaced by some human henchman instead. Gnarly Bones Gnarly Bones is a skateboarding skeleton that wears a black cap. In the PC version of LEGO Island 2, he can be seen dancing in the Skate Park minigame. In the PS1 version of LEGO Island 2, the thumbnail for the Skate Park on Pepper's Computer shows him standing in the middle of the half-pipe, but he does not actually appear in the minigame at all. The PC version also includes an unused sound effect named "boney_SMACK.wav", seemingly for if Pepper were to run into him. Thus, it seems likely he was planned to be an opponent in both the PC and PS1 versions, but this was removed for unknown reasons. In the Game Boy Advance version, he is not directly seen, but identified as "Bony Hawks" in the Skate Park intro text. He was later renamed to Gnarly Bones in Island Xtreme Stunts, and is one of the skateboarders Pepper can challenge to a race. Game files and information from game developers indicate he was originally intended to be named "Boney Hawks" in Island Xtreme Stunts, but this was changed before release. His early name, together with Shugu's early name, "Animal Chin", were a reference to the 1978 skateboarding movie The Search for Animal Chin. Island Xtreme Stunts The following are a list of characters that appear only in the third and final game. Shugu Shugu is an oriental skateboarder in the game Island Xtreme Stunts. He is a professional, and will challenge Pepper to a race after Gnarly Bones is beaten. He wears a green outfit and tan, conical hat. Early in development, he was originally named "Animal Chin". Brian Shrimp Brian Shrimp is a minor character in Island Xtreme Stunts. He is homeless, so he lives in a barrel (he claims he used to live in a fish crate, and can't stand the smell of fish anymore). Unlike other characters, he does not play any part in the main story. Jenny, Jimmy, and Timmy Jenny, Jimmy, and Timmy are skateboarders and friends of Pepper in Island Xtreme Stunts. Timmy wants to be a pirate someday. Sky Lane/Luna Rom Sky Lane/Luna Rom is Pepper's girlfriend and fellow actor in Island Xtreme Stunts ''and sidekick in the LEGO Island comic adventures''. She loves action, and is often seen flying a plane around the island. She also appears in LEGO Universe as a Venture League pilot, and captain of the Venture Explorer starship. She was originally known as Luna Rom, but was redesigned for her appearance in Island Xtreme Stunts. The Director The Director is the director of Xtreme Stunts, the movie that the game Island Xtreme Stunts revolves around. He takes over the role the Infomaniac usually plays in the series, and tells Pepper what to do in the minigames. Like the rest of the movie crew, he only appears in Island Xtreme Stunts. At one point in the development of Island Xtreme Stunts, he was originally named "Block Buster", but he was just called "The Director" in the final version of the game. Liam Lense Liam Lense is part of the movie crew in Island Xtreme Stunts, and is in charge of the film's audio. He and Phil Maker often try to pull practical jokes on each other, and everybody else on the island. Phil Maker Phil Maker is in charge of the visual effects for Xtreme Stunts and is also the cameraman. See the Liam Lense sub-section for information on the jokes pulled by Liam and Phil. Penelope Puff Penelope Puff is the makeup artist for Xtreme Stunts, and is obsessed with people's looks, along with her own outfits (she claims she has never worn the same outfit twice). Belinda Blink The "clapperboard girl" for Xtreme Stunts, Belinda Blink wants to be in movies, but "always ends up on the wrong side of the clapperboard". Lucky Larry Lucky Larry is a normal guy with bad luck. He always manages to get himself in trouble, whether it be a sickness "exclusive to sheep" or floating above the ground due to holding too many balloons. He only appears in Island Xtreme Stunts. LEGO Island Comic Adventures The following are a list of characters that appeared only in an online webtoon. Arnold Arnold does not appear in any of the video games, however, he appears in the online webtoon "LEGO Island Comic Adventures: The House On Spooky Hill". Due to his encounter in the haunted house, he is afraid of the dark. Achu Achu is a minifigure from the Adventurers theme. Luna and her friend, Pepper Roni, went to the jungle, they met Achu, and learned from him that The Brickster had stolen the precious Crystal Brick from his village. He also makes a cameo in LEGO Island 2. Unnamed characters Throughout the series, there are many generic characters that do not have names. Notable unnamed characters include: * 2 Surfer men and a surfer girl in LEGO Island (the man with orange hair is presumably Bumpy Kindergreen). * A black-haired woman in a mechanic's uniform. * The other five Flying Legandos. * Several minor characters only in vehicles, including two girls and two firemen. * Two unnamed mechanics in overalls that appear in many of the cutscenes in LEGO Island. * A large number of unnamed characters that appear in the intro cutscene for LEGO Island. * Several unnamed minifigures in Island Xtreme Stunts, doing things like driving the vehicles in the Freeway Frenzy minigame, acting as airplane passengers in the Ripcord Rescue minigame, etc. * Many unnamed characters from the online Comic Adventures. * A strange woman who originally has flowers on her head. She can be seen during the Brickster raid, the Jet Ski race and the ending cinematic. * A squad of unnamed firefighters who are seen riding on a fire truck in a few cutscenes and during the race car race in the first game. * Some footballers/soccer players that are playing soccer near Darren and Rich's house in the second game. As seen on Dean Roskell's Flickr album, one of the players were supposed to return in Lego Island Xtreme Stunts at the football/soccer field, but due to time constraints, both the character and the location were cut from the final version of the third game. * The girl from the final cutscene that jumps on Pepper and kisses him. She later dances with him at the celebration party. She wears a white shirt with a pizza logo on it similar to Pepper and blue pants. Ironically, she isn't seen after the cutscene is over. Category:Games Category:LEGO Island Minifigures Category:LEGO Island Category:Video Games